Letters From Home
by elin2002
Summary: JP song fic based on John Michael Montgomery's song 'Letters From Home'.


Hey Guys-

So this one shot is going to go along as part of the 'Letters' series only this one will be for the Mighty Ducks. When I heard this song Dean came to mind for some reason. So I hope you all enjoy this. The lyrics of the song are in italics.

Love,

Emily

**_(I don't own Mighty Ducks, or the song 'Letters From Home' MD belongs to Disney and LFH belongs to John Michael Montgomery and this is also based on an article I read at the start of the war and when I watched In the Army Now with Pauly Shore. No insult to the fighting men and women in our military intended so please no flames!!!)_**

Jacqueline Portman was sitting in her son's bedroom looking around she saw random pictures, most of them were of her son and his friends at various games and parties. Good portions of them were of him and his girlfriend—correction fiancée. He proposed to her before he left. Her son Dean who had always been known due to his size and enforcer skills in hockey. He didn't surprise many people when he joined the military out of college.

Jackie and Dean's father John moved from Alabama to Chicago when Dean around one. John had gotten a job offer in Chicago that was too good to turn down so they packed up and left. As she sat there looking around the room which seemed empty with out him there, she had even tried to talk his fiancée into moving in but Julie turned her down politely saying she was happy having her own place and couldn't impose on his parents but did agree on twice a week dinners. But Julie was there often that she had her own key and even called Dean's parents Mama and Dad. Jackie sat there and decided to write Dean a letter.

My Dear Son- 

_It's almost June, I hope this letter catches up with you and finds you well. It's been dry but their calling for rain, and everything's the same old same in Johnsonville. Your stubborn old Daddy ain't said too much but you know he sends his love. And she goes on in a letter from home._ Tell the boys I said I send my best ya'll and some cookies. If you met up with Fulton tell him to be careful and you too honey, we need our mechanics back.

Love,

Mama

(Out in the middle of nowhere)

"Mail Call!" Was bellowed by a Sergeant walking down the make shift road, that the soldiers had dubbed Middle of the Desert Road (MD) Two men in their mid-20s came out of 1 MD Road.

"We should just put out mail boxes man that way he can feel like a real mailman." Said one of them.

"There's an idea, the motto can be come sand storms, out of control jeeps, and flying bullets the mail will always come." Said the second one with a smile. "What should we make them out of?"

"Legos?"

"How are we going to get Legos out here?"

"I could ask Jules in the next letter?"

"And she's going to think we've gone insane."

"Dude we have. Let's just use some scrap wood."

The guys made it to the tent where the mail was being handed out.

"…Montgomery! Neil! Portman! Reed! That is all people sorry maybe next time."

"Portman got a package." Said Neil.

"Who's it from?" Asked Fulton knowing it could be from any one of their huge family members.

"Mama." Said Dean with a smile knowing what was coming next.

"Party in our tent RSVP now!" Said Fulton.

"Give me ten." Said Neil.

"Be right there." Said the Sergeant who had been handing out the mail.

"See ya." Said Fulton and Dean heading back to the tent.

"Who'd you get a letter from?" Asked Dean.

"No one." Said Fulton.

"Which means its Tammy in Fulton-ese."

"You know I don't rag on you when Jules sends you a mushy 'I miss you' letter or when she's complaining something broke down in the apartment so why rag on me when Tammy sends me one?" Said Fulton smiling.

"Hey I'm just hoping that someday you'll get your head out of your ass and get with her already."

"Yeah well it's kind of hard to date some one when we live on Middle of the Desert Road."

"I'm just saying when we get back ask her out."

"I'm thinking about it."

"Okay you know when Jules and I get a house that sign is going over the bar." Said Dean looking at the sign that he carved one day that said _1 Middle of the Desert Road_. And then Fulton had responded and carved one that said _Beware the Bash Brothers Live Here_.

The boys walked into the tent and moved some stuff around to make room for their friends to sit and also moved the make shift lawn chairs in from outside so they didn't have to sit on the ground.

"Hey any body home!" Came a voice from outside.

"Yeah come on in and wipe your feet we just swept the dirt." Said Fulton.

"You guys have way too much time on your hands you know that." Said The Sergeant better known to them as Gibby.

"Yeah but you'd miss us if we weren't here."

"How do your girls deal with you?" Asked Neil joining the conversation.

"They're used to it, they play hockey. Dean's fiancée Julie is a goalie and took down a guy twice her size for telling her not to break a nail, she had just got on the ice. She got tossed."

"To tell you the truth I'm a little scared of her when she's on the ice because of that." Said Dean smiling.

"I would be too, but I'm more scared of Connie." Said Fulton.

"Who's she?"

"Another one of our players she can also take down a guy twice her size."

"You hang out with some tough chicks man." Said Neil.

"No kidding." Said Dean taking out his pocket knife to open the box. "Good to know it has other uses." He said with a smile.

"It about the only use it gets." Said Neil.

Dean opened the box flaps and found the letter that his mother had enclosed with the care package. Inside were some magazines, cookies, candy, some tang, and some first aid stuff. Dean sat down after moving the box to the ground and started to read the letter.

"Hey Mama sends her best ya'll." Said Dean doing his best impression of his mother.

"Some how I just can't picture you in Alabama." Said Fulton laughing.

"You're from Alabama?" Asked Gibby.

"Yeah. Originally."

"Don't let him fool you with the tough Chicago guy act get him around his parents and he's good little southern boy." Said Fulton tapping his cheek.

"You're about to get a beating." Said Dean looking at Fulton with a smile and handing out the cookies.

"Okay Forrest, now when you write Jenny tell her Bubba says hi."

"You don't watch it you're going to be Lt. Dan in a minute." Said Dean. The other guys in the tent looked on in amusement at the two best friends. Just then the warning siren sounded.

_I hold it up and show my buddies,_

_Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy and they all laugh,_

_Like there's something funny about the way I talk when I say: Mama sends her best ya'll._

_I fold it up and put it in my shirt, pick up my gun and get back to work._

_An' it keeps me driving on,_

_Waiting on Letters From Home._

Julie was sitting wide awake in her apartment one night after she heard on the news that some of the troops returns were being put off for a few more months and it scared her she wanted Dean home. So to do something productive she sat down and wrote him a letter about what she had done that day.

_My Dearest Love,_

_It's almost dawn. I've been lying here all night long wondering where you might be. I saw your Mama and I showed her the ring, Man on the television said something so I couldn't sleep. But I'll be all right; I'm just missing you. An' this is me kissing you: XX's and OO's_. I love you honey. I can't wait until you're laying here with me, I got used to it and now it's hard to sleep with out you. Your parents asked me to move in with them, but I don't want to impose on them like that, they just got rid of you. I'm kidding. I love you.

_Love, _

_Jenny (Jules- that was for Bubba)_

Fulton and Dean had constructed their mailbox but it was mostly for decoration Gibby insisted that they go to the tent as usual; both thought it was so he could know when Dean and Fulton's moms sent them stuff.

"Mail Call!"

"Let's go." Said Fulton grabbing his hat.

"…Anderson, Baker, Campbell, Carter, Conlon, DeLuca, Kelly, Michaels, Neil, Portman, Orson, Reed, Sanchez, Zipoli. That is all." Said Gibby.

"Reed got a package this time." Said Dean.

"Where's my hockey stick when I need it."

"It's in safe hands my friend, Jules has it." Said Dean.

Everyone made their way over to Dean and Fulton's tent they had moved camp a few miles down the road but the address had remained the same and the decorations out front did too. Luckily every thing they made was small enough to be carried in their bags and the chairs were taken apart to be disguised as firewood but Dean and Fulton put their initials into the pieces so they wouldn't get lost.

When every one was finally in and handed out the cookies Fulton's mom sent, Fulton read his letter which was basically an update about the team and coaches.

Dear Fulton-

Hi hon, just thought I'd send you this letter and care package along with a little update of all of your friends, you know where Dean is so that's covered and so is Julie because I assume you guys keep in touch with her. So I'll move on.

Charlie- is assisting Coach Bombay with a new team this year at the rink. He's graduating in June much to the relief of Casey and Gordon, 3 colleges what was he thinking.

"That he had a crazy ex at each one who wanted to skin him alive." Said Dean.

Connie- and Guy broke up she said it's for good but don't they say that every time. Oh well at least they aren't married, I can't imagine that divorce.

"Little does she know we've been to Vegas with them and talked them out of getting married." Said Fulton.

Gregory- Is taking over the deli, his parents are retiring.

"He's in heaven then." Said Dean.

That's all that got back to me in time for this posting. I'll talk to you soon honey, I love you guys be safe and come home soon.

Love,

Mama Reed

"Okay what about your letter Portman?" Asked Neil.

Dean started to read Julie's letter after he finished reading it he read it out loud, well the parts he could to anyone but Fulton. When he came to the part where she said that his parents asked her to move in with them, both he and Fulton said out loud that they thought she should. But knew ultimately it was up to Julie. Then the siren sounded.

_I hold it up and show my buddies,_

_Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy and they all laugh,_

'_Cause she calls me honey, but they take it hard,_

'_Cause I don't read the good parts._

_I fold it up and put it in my shirt, pick up my gun and get back to work._

_An' it keeps me driving on,_

_Waiting on Letters From Home._

Dean's dad took it hard when Dean left to go overseas, and he didn't talk about it much, mostly asked Julie or Jackie if 'he' was okay, but he prayed every night that his only son would be returned safely home to him, they had finally gotten Julie to move in with them, she insisted that it would only be until Dean got home, but they told her it was no rush. She was staying in Dean's room and John noticed that she slept more peacefully than she had there were often times when she would call him and Jackie late at night scared that something had happened to Dean. That was one of the major things that cause them to have her move in with them so they could make sure she got sleep and was healthy for when Dean did come home. But on this night he sat in the kitchen with an old photo album open and pulled out a piece of paper and started to write.

_Dear Son,_

_I know I ain't written, But sittin here tonight, alone in the kitchen,_

_I occurs to me, I might not have said it, so I'll say it now Son, you make me proud._ Julie moved in last weekend she's sleeping in your room and let me tell you she's sleeping a whole lot better than she was before. So let that be one less worry in your mind. You take care of your self Dean and let Fulton know the couch is free when you guys get back.

Love,

Dad

The mail call came and Dean and Fulton trudged down to the tent today it was actually raining so they weren't to happy that they had to go down there.

"Hey it's itty bitty stingin rain." Said Fulton with a crack of a smile, that Dean couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

They got there and waited hopefully for their names to be called out, Dean was a little worried he hadn't heard from Julie in a couple weeks, but knew she was busy working as a nurse in the NICU at the hospital and she had odd hours sometimes.

Gibby's loud voice interupted Dean's thoughts.

"…Anderson, Conlon Davis, Garcia, Kelly, Martinez, Neil, Portman, Reed, Taylor, Zipoli. That's all until next time people."

"What's wrong?"

"It's from my dad." Said Dean quietly, as he walked away.

Dean made it way to his tent and sat down he pulled out the letter and started to read it slightly relieve when it said Julie moved in with his parents. He felt his eyes water when he read his father's word telling him that he was proud of him, Fulton had come in and saw this and instantly got worried that something bad had happened.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, hey."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Jules moved in with my folks that's more than likely why I haven't gotten anything from her."

"Jules moving in with your folks made you tear up."

"No, he said he's proud of me. And that the couch is yours when we get back."

Just then the siren sounded.

_I hold it up and show my buddies,_

_Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, but no one laughs_

'_Cause there ain't nothin funny when a soldier cries._

_An' I just wipe my eyes_

_I fold it up and put it in my shirt, pick up my gun and get back to work._

_An' it keeps me driving on,_

_Waiting on Letters From Home._

That battle had been hard but all the boys came back, soon it was their group's turn to go home. Dean and Fulton packed up their stuff signs and the little things they had made to make the place theirs.

"We did good here." Said Dean.

"Yeah and now we get to go home, you're getting married and I have to ask Tammy out now, damn." Said Fulton.

"Sounds like a plan."

Dean and Fulton arrived at O'Hare in Chicago to screams and yells of their friends and families. The airport had decided to pull out the stairs instead of making them go through the airport to see their families.

Dean looked up as soon as he stepped off the last step and all he saw was a flash of blond hair flying at him. He picked Julie up and swung her around when he put her down he felt her crying into his chest.

"Are you really home?"

"I'm here, and I'm never leaving you again."

"Good because I'm not letting you go ever again."

"I love you so much Jules."

"I love you too."

**THE END**

**Kudos to anyone who can tell me what movie some of the lines are in refrence to...**


End file.
